1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a faucet, and more particularly to a bath tub faucet.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a bath tub faucet 10 of the prior art is mounted on a seat 13 which is fastened to a bathroom wall 14. The at bath tub faucet 10 is provided with a fastening end 11 which is positioned by a C-shaped locating ring 12. The prior art bath tub faucet 10 is defective in design because the seat 13 must be removed from the bathroom wall 14 along with the faucet 10 when it is replaced.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a bath tub faucet which can be replaced with ease and speed.
The bath tub faucet of the present invention is provided at the end to a fastening hole which is fastened with a support pipe in conjunction with a bolt. The support pipe is provided with an internal pipe and a pull rod for controlling water. The pull rod is provided at the bottom end with an annular protrusion by which the flow of water is directed to the faucet or a shower head.
The foregoing objective, features and functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.